Erylian
by Ice Sage
Summary: This is merely the first chapter....a preview of what's to come. Erylian is born with an unusual trait that sets her apart from all races. Can the Zoras accept her as one of their own?


First of all I have to start by saying that the inspiration to write this came from Nature Sage's fic "Nature Sage

First of all I have to start by saying that the inspiration to write this came from Nature Sage's fic "Nature Sage." Being that my pen name is Ice Sage I figured why couldn't there be an Ice Sage as well. So the little wheels in my head began turning and out popped an unknown, outcast character who in some way must make the ultimate sacrifice, to be a hated Sage. But does hated mean evil?

*thinks to herself* Now for the heroine. I can't pick a character everyone knows to be the Ice Sage. I gotta make up my own. She needs a name...Erylian? Sounds good to me. 

(Note: Erylian, the "Ice Person" (not necessarily Sage although in this fic she's a Sage) was actually created long before I discovered I could write fanfiction. But she first started out as a Snow Angel. I realized that she even though she is unusual looking (Her "defect" had always existed in my mind) she could fit in perfectly with the Zelda world, which is why I'm writing her into it. So I think it is safe to claim Erylian, the person, as mine. Zelda, and all things related to it, however, are not mine.)

Erylian, the Ice Sage, THIS is your story. 

(Written by Katie, the person with Ice Sage for a pen name.....)

Or....I could put it in more reader-friendly terms. 

Erylian

By Ice Sage

Chapter One: A Warm Heart

The night sky was as black as pitch as a hard, driving rain swept across Hyrule field. Even the two Zora's, a water-loving race, standing outside their Domain flinched, as the water drops struck their bodies. A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky.

"Sister, did you see that?" hissed one of the two pointing a pale blue finger in the direction wence the flash of light came. "The storm is coming closer. We should go inside now."

"No, brother," replied the other. "We have to wait. Firid told me that the Hylian woman did indeed have her child. We have to wait for her messenger to tell us if the baby stays with her." She turned her sea green face any from her younger sibling and continued to gaze intently past the rain. 

A small plaque was at their feet. Upon it was written a warning to all that would make an attempt to enter Zora's Domain. The rushing waterfall, blocking the way, will only yield to those who know the song from the Royal Family. The female Zora shuffled an impatient, green foot against the metal. It was vital for them to wait for their messenger for he had no contact with Hyrule's King. The woman he was to represent was supposed to be a mere common girl. The news he carried was so important for all the two Zoras knew were rumors.

A rumor! Thought Blue to himself. We are standing out here because of a stinking rumor!

"There! Do you see him?" whispered Green excitedly.

Blue strained his eyes and ears. Someone was indeed coming. A man it was. A Hylian man was trudging along the various land bridges, never ceasing his steady tread despite the harsh weather. He wore a black cloak, which hid all of his body except for his face. His thin-lipped mouth was set in a stern grimace, a stony expression that was surpassed only by his brown eyes. Black hair flew in every which way with the wind and occasionally stuck to his wet neck. The rest of his features were lost for his head was bowed, the rain heavy and the black of night, dismal.

Blue extended a hand towards the stranger. The Zora could have had him climb up the nearby ladder but he seemed a little too preoccupied to even notice it was there. He reached up to take Blue's hand and when they lifted him up to their level, his face was fully revealed to the two Zora's.

"Firid!" Green gasped. "You are her messenger?"

"No," Firid grunted as he spat out water. "Ocawen, she.." Firid suddenly slipped on the wet stone and fell unconscious. Ocawen quickly stood on the plaque. She hummed a short song and the waterfall covering the Domain's entrance slowly disappeared.

"Quickly, Lare!" she called to her brother. "Bring him inside."

"Ocawen!" exclaimed Lare, shocked at even the thought. "We can't take him inside. He doesn't know the song and he..."

"I don't care!" Ocawen silenced him. "He may die if we don't and then we will never know if these rumors are true. Now help me carry him in."

Lare took hold of the Hylian's legs, poking out from under his cloak. Ocawen fumbled through the robes searching for his hands.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What? What now?"

"Lare, you are going to have to carry Firid in by yourself."

Lare's face sank. "Why?" he demanded to know.

Ocawen sighed. "I guess the rumors were true after all." 

~*~

"She died in childbirth!" Lare shouted in disbelief. "But when you told us the news about the baby, you said she was fine."

The two Zoras and the recuperating Hylian sat in a circle just inside Zora's Domain. The atmosphere was a complete turnaround from the one they just left. Torches lighted up the caves. Their light was reflected off the many water pools, giving an impression of everlasting day. On the far end, a large waterfall poured out of an alcove. 

The constant rumble, along with the scenery, had a soothing effect, which did Firid and Lare no good. Ocawen was another story. She sat between the other two, calmly rocking back and forth.

Firid swallowed hard. "I didn't leave after the birth," he admitted. "I only left to tell you she was being born. I didn't say anything about health. I could only tell you about the child's... abnormality."

"Abnormality? Firid you put it as if she was born with an extra finger. THAT is an abnormality. This? This could be the start of a whole new race! The girl is blue!"

"Hush, Lare," scolded Ocawen. "Erylian is sleeping." 

In her arms she held the tiny baby she found in the folds of Firid's cloak, which she had wrapped the child in. Indeed her face was flushed with a light blue color instead of a healthy pink.

"You named her?" asked Firid in surprise.

"Of course," said Ocawen. I believe that you brought her to...oh how do you say it...'drop her on our doorstep?'"

"So you will take care of her?" asked Firid eagerly.

"No!" said Lare.

"But...you see her appearance! How will I ever explain the way she looks to other Hylians?"

"Simple," said Ocawen, "You will tell them that her father is a Zora."

"They will never accept her," Firid muttered. "If she is part Zora."

"Actually," Lare pointed out. "We don't know that for sure. As far as we know the only thing physically odd about her is her blue skin. She doesn't have scales, gills or fins like a Zora. She just has what we call Zoran blood."

"In other words her blood is blue, literally," explained Ocawen.

"So you're saying that this could be a genetic disorder and not a result of...you know?" the Hylian asked nervously.

Ocawen and Lare nodded.

Many moments passed before Firid spoke again. "She will never be accepted in Hylian society."

"Nevertheless we can't take her in," said Lare.

"No, Lare," sighed Ocawen. "We have to take her. Why should we allow Firid to spread word that her father is a Zora, when even we are not sure about the truth in that. Yes the rumor about her skin is true but we still don't know who her father is, much less his race. It will bring great shame upon us."

"Ok, her father may or may not be a Zora. But that does not change the fact that her mother is a Hylian."

"Lare, I'm ashamed of you!" said Ocawen in a disappointed tone. "Imagine you discriminating against race?"

"I refuse to take care of any Hylian especially that…that mutant!"

"Her name is Erylian!" she shouted. 

"Fine be that way," growled Ocawen after several silent moments. She was just as stubborn as her brother was. "Firid," she said facing the Hylian. "I can promise that we will raise the girl to the best of our ability."

"You will?" asked a hopeful Firid.

"_You _will," said Lare, pointing at Ocawen. "It's going to be all you, sister. I'm not baby-sitting any child for you."

"Who said anything about you?" she hissed. "I meant _we._" She gestured with her arm at the entire Domain. "Don't let Lare be an example for the rest of us Zoras. We will all take care of her."

Firid stood up and took Ocawen by the hand. "Take good care of her. Her mother would want her to have a personality as unique as her appearance, a rare treasure." 

Ocawen smiled. "I give you my word, Erylian will be happy here."

Lare could only walk away in disgust.


End file.
